


I Remember The Mornings

by BedheadAries



Series: 2 Sides Of The Same Coin [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: "All Ghosts Are Evil", AU, Death, Evil AU, Invincible AU, Phantom-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedheadAries/pseuds/BedheadAries
Summary: A sort-of continuation of "All Ghosts Are Evil"Featuring Phantom's POV.Part of my AU.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: 2 Sides Of The Same Coin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I Remember The Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I loved my AU, and after all of your requests, I have decided to write Phantom's POV.
> 
> I am not happy with this version at all, but I have been feeling a bit out of it recently so I wanted to write something.

Not many remember the exact events of the day they were born. There are almost none who do. There are exceptions as always, and I am one of them. You see, what Danny Fenton remembers was the day of his death, or should have been his death. Everyone knew that day as a simple accident. If he knew the truth, he would have loathed the thought of it as most humans would.

But I remember the day I was born, sparked into existence through thousands upon thousands of zapping electricity. In the tunnel that echoed Danny's cries, the fading tension as every single molecule and atom repelled each other violently despite being held together by the sheer will of the suffering organism.

I slept, just as all newborns do, after long bouts of agonized crying. I slept in the back of his mind, so deeply, I have forgotten I was even there.

Danny didn't notice at first my... tantrums. Urges, that flared out of nowhere to do some kind of mischief. Funny thoughts, all of them were. Ranging from the knives in the kitchen, to the chemicals in the laboratories, to the hard surfaces of shiny counters which would be absolutely lovely to break some bones upon. Mischief, as you know it. Anger, for something I do not know.

Soon, my bouts of anger or emotion cannot be controlled. I get too... excited. I felt like flying, bouncing, moving, but... I couldn't move. I could will myself to do anything - walk, pick up a pen, draw, daydream, feel anger - but somehow, Danny could stop me. He could shut all of my actions down once he realizes I'm doing it. The line between me and Danny could not be more defined, especially when looked at from an outsider's perspective, and yet, the difference between our control is blurred. Where do I begin, and where does he end?

I may speak as if I am a different person, but in truth, there is no difference between us. There is no fighting for control, just the mere illusion of it. Daniel Fenton, deludes himself in thinking we are separate. His thoughts are my thoughts, my thoughts are all his. He may not know it yet, but this delusion of ours is leading us down a wrong road, but does it really matter? It will lead him to me regardless, he will find me - he will find us.

I am his will. He is but a mind. Only when the mind and will are together can man move and decide. If I were working against his wishes, how could we have ended up here.

Danny cannot believe we are the same, which is why he has created this 2nd persona and he seeks to defeat me.

It was fun. To come out and play during the night. It is euphoric to act on every possible urge I could possibly have. Reach the stars, break the laws, destroy the houses of the townspeople who hated us. How could we not have loved that? The chaos?

When Danny reaches some point of emotion, which I myself do not know what of, I resurface. Whenever Danny loses the slightest bit of consciousness, I resurface. It is not because I want to, but rather Danny himself deep in his subconsciousness wishes to let someone else take over this situation. To rest. To be free.

I am the other side of Danny, and yet he is so terrified of me.

* * *

I have discovered something new today.

The ghost hunters cannot hurt me in anyway. Their guns either phase through or hit me without any pain. I am untouchable. No matter how many times I have been flinged unto walls, aside from the shock of the impact and time I need to regain my bearings, I am unharmed. No pain at all.

When the townspeople saw me, they were frightened. Horrified beyond all reason.

I am Phantom. The untouchable Phantom.

* * *

But I did notice that there is a price for Phantom's invincibility. All wounds that Phantom should've sustained are reflected unto Danny's body. He was terribly confused of all the injuries, wounds and bruised he had been receiving in his sleep. I could've comforted him, had he not rejected the idea that we are one.

Slowly, he started investigating on his own. He is trying to figure out the pieces that have been laid out in front of him.

And I was right. It led him back to me. The conclusion he could not face.

* * *

It was all so fun of a game. He is Dr. Jekyll, and I am Mr. Hyde. We are not 2 halves of the same whole. There is no division at all. Danny, why can't you accept that?! All people have monsters, it is just that I am more real than others.

Danny had found ways to willingly get shot at with thousands of ectoplasm to harm me - him. He dealt with all the ghosts within Amity Park, saved the day as some sort of vigilante - like he were some hero. He could've used me, my power, our power, his power. I AM HIS WILL.

He needed to be taken a step down. He needed to be reminded of who we were. He thinks he is so mighty, so far better when he isn't.

All it takes is a little bit of force, fear, and doubt.

"I remember the mornings."

* * *

He dragged Sam and Tucker into this mess. He got them caught within the crossfire. How stupid. This us our problem, not theirs.

Danny was smart, he tried to outsmart me by using outsiders to do his bidding instead of him. Danny gave them all the information he had, hoping they could take me down.

But Danny made a huge mistake, a blunder, a gamble.

He didn't tell them who we were. He was hoping I wouldn't act on this knowledge.

At least now, I know who to attack first.

Sam and Tucker.

And I know just the right words to say.

* * *

"Sam, are you sure about this? We're going to go toe to toe with THE Phantom, with just guns and all that stuff?"

"It's the best plan we've got. At this point, everyone's willing to try anything to bring him down."

Sam fiddled with the remote on her hand. Beside her were an array of supplies she had deemed to be useful against Phantom. Phantom had already destroyed two-thirds of Amity Park, and it's buildings were arranged in a circle, as if it were a ring - a fighting ring.

"Here, let's switch. You handle the remote, I handle the guns." Sam offered.

Phantom was waiting for them.

The Fentons then attacked him with a barage of guns shooting at all directions. Modified shotguns donated by multiple townspeople that were enhanced by Tucker's technological knowledge trailed after Phantom in every direction. The townspeople shot at him with their blasters despite their terrible aim.

Sam knew she should time it right.

"You could a person with that Sam." Phantom's voice echoed.

Sam only gripped the gun more tightly. "Does it really matter if it's you we're getting rid of?" Should a kid, the youngest a teenager could be, taking lives? Is that fine? The townspeople ceased their fire.

"Oh, Sam, I should've told you." Phantom chuckled.

"I'm pulling this trigger." Sam warned.

"Would you still shoot if you knew it was me?"

"I already told you---"

"Sam, Sam, Sam."

.  
.  
.

"It's me Sam. It's Danny."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give this a MAJOR update soon.
> 
> I might make this a two-shot, so a second chapter will be featuring the plan. I don't really wanna expand on the plan but I'm not satisfied with this work so I'll do it.


End file.
